


Only Words Bleed - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But meanwhile, Gossh sorry for the waiting, M/M, Maybe I'm getting better now, Not in the mood to post, Smut, This is what I've made Pixie do, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, who knows - Freeform, yay!!, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edits based on the fic 'Only Words Bleed' by bricoleur10.





	Only Words Bleed - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bricoleur10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricoleur10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Words Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547550) by [bricoleur10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricoleur10/pseuds/bricoleur10). 



> Well, here we are... It's hard to post when we are on vacation.   
> I sleep more than I should, but, well... work starts next week and I felt that I had to post...
> 
> So...  
> Pixie HATES this edit, I love it... she's a little idiot, but I love her anyway...

**A little bit of what you should read:**

 

> “Two or three?” He asks gruffly, using his other hand now to run flat and heavy up and down Rick’s side, over his chest, across his nipples, and anywhere else he can reach.
> 
> Rick closes his eyes and basks in the feel of Daryl all around him. “Hmm, two,” he finally decides.
> 
> Daryl nods, and spends a few more minutes opening him up, until finally the anticipation is too much and he pulls away. “You ready?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Rick nods rapidly, meeting his partner’s eyes as they work together to achieve their goal. Daryl holds his dick steady with one hand and guides Rick with the other, while the constable balances his weight on his knees until a gentle pressure on his hip tells him to shift accordingly.
> 
> Daryl stretches him as he enters; it’s been over a week since they’ve done this, and Rick had been missing it. He sighs as Daryl fills him, an unrelenting pressure that doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in.  
> Rick doesn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until Daryl’s knuckles are brushing lightly over the day-old stubble on his chin. The older man blinks blearily down at him, flexing the muscles in his ass and smirking when Daryl groans.
> 
> “Ready?” Rick asks, smiling because that’s usually Daryl’s question.
> 
> “Do your best, sweetheart.” The hunter winks.
> 
> Rick balances all his weight on his knees again, carefully lifting himself up until just the tip of Daryl’s cock is inside of him, then slowly he lowers himself back down. Daryl hisses through his teeth, not trying to take control yet because he knows that this is just Rick getting used to him.
> 
> It takes the constable a half dozen more painfully precise motions before Daryl gets annoyed and thrusts up hard. Rick moans loudly and clutches at Daryl’s shoulder. Then the younger man cants his hips just so, pulls back almost all the way, and then thrusts up again at just the right angle to nail Rick’s prostrate.
> 
> “Shit,” he grunts. “Shit fuck dammit,  _Daryl_.”
> 
> After that they find their rhythm; Daryl holding tight to Rick’s hips, positioning him perfectly, and thrusting at an ever-increasing speed, and Rick matches him pace for pace, slamming down in time with the tempo he sets and making sure to tighten around Daryl’s dick every few thrusts.
> 
> When Rick feels himself getting close he reaches for his cock, only to have Daryl – who’d apparently been waiting for just this moment – stop him. Rick whimpers, using his eyes to silently plead with the younger man.
> 
> Daryl shifts up slightly, so the bulk of the continued thrusting is up to Rick and Daryl’s close enough to use one of his hands to circle around Rick’s wrists and pin them to the small of his back. Rick’s hips jerk wildly once he’s captured in Daryl’s hold, and it’s definitely not because he’s trying to get away. Daryl’s other hand is stuck out behind him, balancing his weight, so he stares at Rick’s cock without touching.
> 
> “Think I’an get ya to come like this?” Daryl pants, shifting his lower half to help Rick find just the right angle again.
> 
> “Know I can’t,” Rick whimpers, fucking himself harder and harder on Daryl’s dick, even though it’s really only making things worse. But the best kind of worse. “Please,” he gasps when a particularly brutal strike makes his toes curl. “Please, Daryl,  _please_.”
> 
> Daryl shifts so he can get his other hand free, using it to play with the head of Rick’s cock. The constable makes a high-pitched noise that he’ll deny later. He wishes more than anything else in the world right now that he was one of those people who could come untouched. Lucky fucking bastards, the lot of them. He’s never been able to, always needed some sort of stimulation. And if there was one person who was ever going to prove his biological makeup wrong, it would be Daryl Dixon. So if it hasn’t happened yet, chances are it never will.
> 
> But Daryl really, really, really likes to try.
> 
> “C’mon,” he bucks wildly, losing their rhythm.
> 
> “Alright, alright,” Daryl finally concedes, loosening his grip on Rick’s hands. A half second later they’ve both got fingers wrapped around Rick’s cock, and the combination of multiple pressure points and Daryl’s strength have Rick spilling all over himself less than two minutes later.
> 
> Daryl uses his lax state to manipulate his body, fucking up into him a handful more time before he, too, is coming with a deep groan.
> 
> As he’s riding out the last sputters of his orgasm, Rick lowers his body until he’s lying across Daryl’s chest. He kisses him a few times there over the shirt, and then places a few more on the bare part of his bicep when the archer’s arm circles his back.
> 
>  

* * *

 

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/22UnukW>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
